


Sam, Interrupted

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 kinks, Anti-Possession Tattoos, Biting, Clingy sex, Demonic Possession, Desperation, Desperation Play, Exorcisms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Name-Calling, Not My Fault, Orgasm, Possessed Sam, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screaming, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, cumming, gspot, no foreplay, pillow suffocation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Kinks Request: 72 (No foreplay) and 84 (clingy sex) with sam</p><p>Sam comes to reader's motel, but it's NOT Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, Interrupted

The motel room door slammed open, startling you. You turned abruptly, moving to a fighting stance. 

The man in the doorway grinned at you, his hazel eyes sparkling. He casually rolled his broad, flannel clad, shoulders back.

“Sam,” you breathed out. “What the hell?” You relaxed out of your stance, dropping your fists to your side. You were glad it was just the youngest Winchester.

“Y/N,” Sam stepped into your room. “I needed to see you.”

You smiled at the tall, muscular man. “Oh yeah? Got a case?” 

“Not yet,” he moved towards you, his eyes taking on a predatory gaze. 

You cock your head at him. “Sam?” you ask. “Are you okay?”

“Just Peachy, Y/N,” he chuckled darkly, eyes flicking to black.

“Not Sam,” you breathed out, backing away from the demon. You glanced over your shoulder, eyeing your duffel with your weapons in it.

“By the time you get there, I will have ripped your heart out,” the demon warned, stalking towards you.

You moved backwards until your calves came into contact with the bed. Shit, you were trapped. 

The demon lunged at you, throwing you down on the bed. His hands held you down, gripping your throat. You grabbed at his fingers, trying to rip them off before you blacked out. 

“You know, Y/N,” the demon smirked. “I could see him thinking about you, could hear his dirty nasty thoughts. So I figured, what the hell? I’ll help the poor, sad sap and do you for him.”

Your breath was slowing, you knew you would pass out soon. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

“Uh uh, slut,” the demon admonished, removing his hands from your throat, and instead gripping your wrists above your head. “I want you to see this, to feel this.”

One hand reached down, ripping off your underwear. Then you heard the zipper, you knew what was coming. Bracing yourself, you waited for the pain. The demon swiftly entered you, thrusting into your tightness. You screamed. 

The demon started to thrust fast, pounding hard into you. He palmed your breasts through your shirt with his free hand, tweaking your nipples roughly. 

“NO!” You screamed, “Get off me!”

“Shut up,” the demon panted, slapping you across your cheek.

You glared at him, spitting in his face. “Fuck you.” Then you started screaming again.

The demon grabbed a pillow, covering your face with it. “Now, no one will hear your feeble screams, Y/N. No one can save you.” He doubled his efforts, pounding hard into your pussy. 

You struggled a bit, moving your face so you could breathe a bit under the pillow. There was only one way out. Taking a deep breath, you started your incantation.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,” you tried to keep your voice low, even as the demon’s thrusts were making screams build in your throat. “Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica.”

Your gasp interrupted the chant, the demon had moved your leg up so he could hit your gspot. You swallowed a moan and continued. 

“Ergo draco maledicte et section,” your volume rose, as the demon’s cock was bringing you close to an orgasm. You swallowed your moans, trying to make your body obey your mind. “Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica …….”

Suddenly, the pillow was removed. Sam’s face was glaring at you, his eyes the colour of onyx. “What do you think you’re doing, slut?” he roared, slowing in his ministrations. “Stop that!” 

His hand moved to your mouth, but you bit down, hard. You tasted blood as he pulled away with a howl of pain. 

“Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos, DICK!” 

Sam’s head flew back, black smoke pouring from his mouth. You watched it escape through the vent of the motel. Sam’s body landed on you, bringing you to the new issue at hand; the hunter’s huge body was limp on top of you, binding you to the mattress. You wiggled ineffectively, gasping when you realize his cock was still sheathed inside you. He was still hard and your walls clenched around him. 

“Sam,” you gasped into his ear. “Sam, you gotta get off me.”

The large man, stirred with a drawn out moan. Your hand went unconsciously to stroke through his shaggy brown hair. His eyes met yours, shock and concern flooding them.

“Y/N?” he tried to push himself up. His arms failed him, and he dropped back down.

“Sam?” your voice was gentle. “What do you remember?”

“I….I….don’t…what?” he glanced down, realizing that he was inside of you. “OMG WHAT?” his voice raised, starting to panic. 

You gripped his shoulders, rubbing them softly. “Stop,” you murmured. “It’s okay, Sam, it’s fine. You were possessed.” 

Sam’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Possessed?” he shook his head. “I, we, I…..” his words faltered. 

His face was millimeters from yours, his breath ghosting across your lips. Your Y/E/C eyes met his hazel ones, searching them. “Sam,” you shushed him, reaching up to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

“Y/N, I……” 

Your pussy clenched around him again. “Sam….just, please…..” you moaned.

The sound of your moan seemed to trigger something in the hunter, his pupils blowing wide with lust. His lips crashed into yours, his tongue demanding entrance. You moaned, gripping his hair, tugging to bring him closer. 

Sam sighed into the kiss, his hand moving to caress your cheek. His tongue explored your mouth, stroking against sensitive spots, forcing moans from your throat. He started moving, slowly pushing into you. 

Your hands moved, pulling the flannel shirt off his shoulders, dropping it beside you on the mattress. You slid your hands over his biceps, and across his shoulders, eliciting a gasp from the hunter. He returned the favour, lifting you and pulling your tshirt over your head, his eyes surveying your body. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” his hand moved down your side, then back up ghosting over your breast. He moved his head down, capturing your nipple between his lips, suckling gently.

You sighed, grinding up against him. His gentleness was welcomed after how brutally the demon had taken you. “Sam,” you moaned, your back arching, pressing your sensitive nubs into his mouth.

His breath grazed across your skin as he stroked his tongue across you, moving up to recapture your lips with his. His tongue laved against your mouth, imploring you to open to him. 

Sam wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into your neck. He started to move a little faster, his cock sliding against your g spot. You thrust up against him, wrapping your legs around his hips. You needed to be enveloped by him, just as much as he needed to surround you. 

“God, Y/N,” he moaned, his lips pressed kisses behind your ear, his tongue following. “You feel so good.” 

You could feel your body getting ready for release, Sam’s pelvis pressing harder on your swollen clit. His cock grazed against your g spot again, bringing you to the brink. He quickened his pace again, his hand moving to rub against your mount, his fingers finding the perfect spot, circling gently, moving at the same pace as his hips were. 

“God, Y/N,” Sam breathed, “I’m…….I….”

You gripped the hunter tighter, silently letting him know that you were about to cum as well. 

Groaning, you gasped Sam’s hair to bring his lips to yours as you came. Your walls squeezed against him, bringing him with you. With a course cry of your name his hips stuttered against yours. Sam ground into you, riding out your orgasm, his cum filling you. 

Panting, you release Sam from your kiss. Sam unfurled his arms from you, rolling to the side. You gasped at the empty feeling. He reached for you, pulling you against his chest. 

“Y/N,” he started. “I’m sorry……”

“Sam, “you interjected. “Stop.” You moved so you could see Sam’s eyes. “It’s fine. I exorcized the bastard, and I got to fuck you. Could’ve been a worse night.” You winked down at him. 

He laughed, his hand gripped your chin, pulling you in for a kiss. “Well, when you put it that way……”


End file.
